On Solstice Night, A Child Was Born
by Gabscroll
Summary: Just a little Solstice tale.


**Disclaimer:** "Xena Warrior Princess" is a copyright and trademark of Studios USA and Renaissance Pictures. The characters of Gabrielle, Xena, Joxer and Argo were created by Ren Pics. However, there are few characters that were created by me. And of course, there are characters that were actual living people. This is a nonprofit story and cannot be sold. 

**Title:** On Solstice Night, A Child Was Born  
**Author:** [AgentJenn][1]  
**Posted On:** [The Gab Scrolls Website][2]  
**Date Started:** November 1, 1999  
**Date Completed:** December 9, 1999  
**Subtext:** It's what I call, create your own subtext. If you see it as subtext, then it is. If you don't, then it isn't. Get it? 

**Special Thanks:** Okay, so I'm taking a little artistic license into this story. You'll notice several famous Christmas stories. My thanks goes out to those that 'told' those stories originally. They stand out, so you'll notice them right away. 

**Episode Connections:** "A Solstice Carol" from season two. This is set in the season five. Yes, Xena is pregnant. 

  
  
**

On Solstice Night, A Child Was Born

**   
  


* * *

  
  
It was unusually warm day for this time of year. The children of the small town of Bethlehem were playing with glee in the streets, while their parents shopped in the town's market. The King's guards kept a close watch on the market. This was the time of year, often brought out the worst in people. The King was usually the one that started it all. He decided to increase the town tax. People complained. Those that got rowdy, were confined until the King would hear their case. Often, that was a long time. 

They'd never been to this town before. But it seemed friendly. And it was for the most part. People said hello to them in the street as they passed by. 

Xena rode atop Argo. Gabrielle was alongside her horse, Perdicus. Perdicus. Gabrielle named her horse after her departed husband, Perdicus. Her childhood sweetheart, cut down too soon by the Evil Callisto. All in the past now. All in the past. 

"Seems like a nice place to rest up for a day or so doesn't it Xena?" Gabrielle asked her partner, her friend. 

"Looks boring to me," Xena replied. 

"Of course. If it doesn't have a fight, it would be boring to you," Gabrielle answered. "We should stay here for the night. You could use a nice warm bed." 

"Always watching out for me huh?" 

"Likewise." 

"I can take your horses for you," the stableboy said. He approached Gabrielle's horse first. 

"Thank you," Gabrielle said back. She smiled at the boy and slowly slipped off Perdicus. "Not used to riding this much." 

Xena grinned at Gabrielle. She too, slowly got off her horse. Her reason was excusable. She was expecting after all. 

"The town Inn is all filled up, with it being Solstice and all. But you are more than welcome to stay in the stables," the boy said. 

"Nice warm bed huh?" Xena asked Gabrielle. She looked back at the boy, "the stables will be fine." 

They walked around the market. Everyone was in a rush. This reminded Gabrielle of when she was growing up in Potidaea. "Reminds me of home," Gabrielle said. A place she hadn't been in a long time. "Let's shop." 

Annoyed. "Shop? Why? What do we need?" Xena asked. Shopping definitely wasn't one of her many skills. 

"Just shop. You know, spend money on something we don't really need. Besides, it's Solstice." 

"I already have my solstice gift," Xena said. She looked at Gabrielle and padded her stomach at the same time. 

"I know," Gabrielle said. 

"What?" 

"We could by something for him . . . or she," Gabrielle said. 

"It's a boy. I know," Xena answered. 

"I say girl." 

"Boy." 

"Girl." "Boy." 

"Hey Gabby and Xena," the familiar voice said. 

"I thought we left him in that last village," Gabrielle said, annoyed. 

"Give him a chance Gabrielle," Xena said. "Besides. Families should be together on Solstice." 

"I don't like the way he looks at me," Gabrielle replied. 

"Be happy that someone looks at you all like that," Xena replied. She tried to keep from smiling at the last comment. 

Gabrielle gave her best Xena look. Xena backed away. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Joxer asked his two friends. 

"Shopping," Gabrielle said. 

"Good," Joxer nodded. "Uh Xena, can I talk to you for a moment." 

"Sure," Xena said. She knew she didn't have to guess what it was about. She and Joxer moved to the across the street. "So what is it?" 

"Do you know what I could Gabrielle for Solstice?" 

She was right. She didn't have to guess. "Uh. You could always ask her yourself?" 

"Ever since I told her how I felt about her, she seems to want not talk to me anymore," Joxer said. 

"Joxer. Sometimes, it takes people awhile to accept things. I mean. Gabrielle thinks of you as a brother. When that person tells you that he is in love with you, it takes awhile to accept. You can help, by stop looking at her all the time," Xena said. _Me? Giving advice about love?_

"I can't help it," Joxer said. 

"I know." 

"So? Any ideas on what to get her?" 

"Something practical, but not too practical." 

"Like jewelry?" 

"Yeah." 

"Thanks Xena," Joxer said. He scurried off into the market. 

"So what was that about?" Gabrielle asked. She watched Joxer check over the different merchants. He was definitely after something. 

"Nothing," Xena said. She smiled at Gabrielle and walked toward the tavern. 

Gabrielle joined her. "See what I got for the baby?" Gabrielle handed Xena a light-colored bonnet. 

"What is it?" Xena asked, taking the unfamiliar looking garment. She took the odd looking garment and eyed it casually. She had no clue as to what it was. And she felt she didn't want to know either. 

"It's what baby's wear on their heads. It's called a bonnet. Isn't cute?" Gabrielle grabbed the item back from Xena. "Not now, tomorrow." 

She was right. She didn't want to know what it was. "Why in Zeus' name is it called a bonnet?" 

"I don't know," Gabrielle paused for a moment. "I saw it a couple times when we were in Chin. All the girl babies were wearing them." Gabrielle took the bonnet back. "This is a Solstice gift." 

Xena rolled her eyes back. "She is a he. And he is not wearing one of those," Xena said. She saw the hurt look in Gabrielle's eyes. "At least not in that color." 

"STOP! STOP YOU!" a voice cried out. 

Xena and Gabrielle were almost toppled over by a small boy, arms full of bread. Next thing they knew, the storekeeper was running through. 

"I SAID STOP!" 

Xena started off first after the storekeeper. Gabrielle wasn't too far behind. Xena caught up to the store owner and the young boy. 

"I'm turning you over the King's guardds," the old man said. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder that quickly turned him around. He was annoyed. "Stay out of this stranger. This is none of your business." 

"You chasing after a small child and threatening to turn over to the King's guards, sorta makes it my business," Xena said. 

The storekeeper had seen this look before. He'd grown hard to it. It no longer phased him. "You don't scare me." He pulled away from Xena. 

"Let him have the bread. It's Solstice," Gabrielle said. 

"If I let my stock go away, I lose out. Money doesn't grow on trees you know. My family has to eat too!" 

"If I pay for the bread, would you let him go?" Xena asked the storekeeper. 

The storekeeper nodded. He was happy with the agreement. Xena handed him the money for the bread. "I don't want to see you near my store again Isaac!" 

Isaac said a quiet thank you to Xena before running off into an alley. 

Gabrielle heard her stomach rumble. 

"Come on. Let's go find something to eat," Xena said. 

The tavern was busy. But getting a table was hardly ever a problem for them. People seem to clear out of the way whenever they would come into an establishment. 

"Still don't have trouble finding a table in a tavern. Even this far from home," Gabrielle said. She took a seat opposite of Xena. Xena always sat facing the door. 

Before they were even waited on, they both immersed themselves into a neighboring table's conversation. Over hearing what could, they didn't like it. 

Gabrielle's heart broke whenever she heard a story of children with no home. She looked at Xena. Xena nodded. They were going to do something about this. 

"I can't believe the King would order the orphanage shut down," Gabrielle said. "On Solstice. Of all times." 

"I think we should pay a visit to the orphanage before visiting the King," Xena said. 

"I wonder Joxer ran off too," Gabrielle asked. 

"Ah. So you do care," Xena answered. 

"You know what I mean. I mean he probably thinks he has to buy me something," Gabrielle said. "I just wished he would get over it." 

"First things first. Joxer can take care of himself, believe it or not. Let's find out what's going on. Shall we?" 

"Yeah," Gabrielle answered.   
  


* * *

  
  
"It's turner colder," Gabrielle replied. She wrapped her coat around her shoulders tighter, as if it would help. 

"That must be it," Xena said. She pointed out to a rundown building almost to the town's edge. 

The shutters of the tattered building were about to fall off. The roof was in need of repair. The entire building itself should be torn down and rebuilt. It definitely wasn't a place suitable for living. It wasn't even fitted criminals. 

"By the Gods," Gabrielle said. She was appalled by the building's condition. "They actually live in this place?" 

"That's them," the boy said. It was the boy from the market. 

"It's our friend," Gabrielle said. 

"Go talk to him, I'll talk to the person in charge," Xena said. Gabrielle was better with children than she was. That was odd, considering she was expecting. 

"Thank you," the young woman said. She was about Xena's age. "For keeping Isaac out of trouble. My name is Sister Mary." 

"I'm Xena. Not a problem," Xena replied. 

"Come. You should sit down," the woman replied. "How far along are you?" 

Xena paused for a moment. She didn't even know how far along she was. She didn't even know who the father was. She looked and felt like eight months. "Eight months." 

"Then you definitely shouldn't be standing," the woman said. She showed Xena to the table in kitchen. 

"What can you tell me about the King?" Xena asked. 

The woman was already boiling some water for her afternoon tea. She made two cups. She handed one to Xena, and then sat down. "The King, ever since his family abandoned him, has not taken kindly to celebrations. He's a fair King. But he recently increased the town's tax. We can't afford it." 

"What will happen to the children?" 

"There is a priest, from another town that is willing to take them. But that is many days of travel," the woman replied. "I'm afraid I don't have the resources to make the journey with this many children." 

"What about the townspeople? Surely there must people here willing to take them in?" 

"They have their own problems. They don't want to concern themselves with us. To them, the children are just a nuisance." 

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sister Mary," the boy said. He took off his hat and bowed his head. "But Jacob and Asa have run off. No one has seen them." 

Mary sighed, "Jacob and Asa are always running off. They are almost as bad Isaac." 

"I should have told you sooner ma'am," John apologized. 

Mary got up and approached John. She cradled his chin and lifted it up. "You have now my son. Go and bring the other children inside. It is turning cold. I'll go and look for them." 

"If you don't mind. I'm good at finding people who've run off," Xena said. "It's been my speciality for several years." 

"I can't ask you to do that," Mary said. 

"I'm fine. Been doing it for years," Xena said. "If you have some extra blankets, I'll be on my way." 

"Thank you. Not many people are as kind as you and your friend our," Mary said. "Naomi, go and fetch some blankets for this woman. I'll get you some bread for the road." 

Gabrielle entered the kitchen area. "What's going on?" 

"Two of the kids ran off. I'll go and find them," Xena answered. 

"I'll come with you," Gabrielle said. 

Xena stopped. She looked at children. "You know. They could use a good story tonight. I don't know of any better to tell them one." Xena smiled. 

"You sure?" 

"I'm sure Gabrielle," Xena answered. 

"Here are the blankets ma'am," Naomi said. She handed Xena the blankets. 

"Here is some bread and canteen of water," Mary said. 

"Mary, this is my friend Gabrielle. She tells great stories," Xena said. 

Gabrielle started to blush. 

"She's going to stay here and help out. She's also a good cook." 

"Thanks Xena," Gabrielle said. She now felt obligated to do her part. 

"A pleasure," Xena said to Gabrielle. "They couldn't have gone to far." She walked over to the door. 

"I'll walk you to the stables," Gabrielle said. 

It was getting darker and colder. Xena tied the blankets onto Argo. The stableboy asked if she would be needing any help. Xena said she was on top of it. 

"People don't even know you, yet they are concerned about you," Gabrielle said. "Don't take too long." 

"You worry too much," Xena said. 

"I know someone else who does the same thing," Gabrielle answered back.   
  


* * *

  
  
Joxer made himself comfortable in the stables near the orphange. He eyed his present for Gabrielle. He let the setting sun shine on the object. It made beautiful colors. Greens, Reds . . . Blues. All the colors of a rainbow. He put the necklace back into his shirt pocket. He then picked up his gift for Xena. Well, not for Xena, but for her baby. A little hat. The storekeeper said that all the young tikes were wearing them. They called them baseball caps, but no one knew why. 

Then he looked at his gift to himself. A little wheel that was attached to a long piece of string. You put the loop around your middle finger and flunk the object downward. It was called a yo-yo. 

Joxer drifted asleep, dreaming of his one true love, Gabrielle.   
  


* * *

  
  
Gabrielle made her way back to the orphanage. The children were playing a game, where the object was to move the dark colored stones to the opposite end of the board capturing your opponents light-colored stones along the way. Your opponent did the same thing. She had seen this game in Chin. They called it checkers. 

Mary was preparing a soup in the kitchen. "You and your friend aren't from around here, are you?" Mary asked Gabrielle. 

"We are from Greece," Gabrielle answered. 

"Long ways from home," Mary said. 

"We were in the Land of Chin," Gabrielle said. 

"I've heard it is a mystical place," Mary said. 

"It is," Gabrielle answered. "Let me help you with that." Gabrielle took the ladle from Mary and began stirring the contents in the kettle. "Traveling with Xena, one learns to cook. Xena's mother is a great cook, but her mother's culinary skills never rubbed off on her. She's a great hunter." 

"Thank you. Although, you are a guest . . . ," Mary said. 

"Not a problem," Gabrielle said. She helped the woman with a large pot of water. 

"Your friend, has a dark past," Mary said. "I sensed that about her." 

"She does," Gabrielle answered. "But she is good." 

"How did you two meet?" 

Gabrielle tasted the soup. "My village was being attacked. My sister, my mother and I and the other women were going to be taken as slaves. Xena came out from no where. She rescued us, then somehow secured our safety. The warlord was an old acquaintance of hers. She was hurt in the fight. That night after she left our village, I followed her. Managed to get lost in the process. But I hunted her down. I don't know what it was. She was going to send me home. I somehow convinced her that I would follow her after she sent me home. She decided to let me stay." 

"You two are good friends." 

"The best of friends," Gabrielle said. 

"When I asked Isaac about where he got the bread he said a dark-haired woman as tall as the trees bought it for us," Mary said. "I thought he was making it up. But then I saw you two coming out of the tavern. I knew then he had told the truth." 

They talked for a little while more before calling the children to dinner. By this time, it was now complete darkness.   
  


* * *

  
  
"I know girl. It's getting colder. The sooner we find those two the sooner we can get back," Xena said to her horse. She scratched Argo's head. The horse accepted the brief show of affection. Xena looked around. "This going to take longer than I thought. The fog is almost impossible to see through." She jerked on the reins of horse and continued searching.   
  


* * *

  
  
"I'm sorry. I have no room left. You are welcome to stay the stables for night," the Innkeeper told the young couple. "I can provide some extra blankets." 

"Thank you," the young man said. He helped his young wife and followed the innkeeper out the back way to the stables. 

"It's not much, but the hay will help keep you warm," the innkeeper said. 

"You are a generous man, may God smile upon you," the young man said. 

"I'll be back with the blankets." 

The young man helped his wife sit down on a soft batch of hay. The time was near.   
  


* * *

  
  
The two small children huddled together. They tried to keep each other warm. 

"I told you we would get lost Jacob," Asa said to his older brother, Jacob. 

"It was your idea to run off in the first place," Jacob said. "I'm sure somebody is out looking for us." 

"I'm hungry," whined Asa. Asa was small for his age. His older brother Jacob had been his only friend. Ever since their parents died, Jacob had taken care of him. That was until the orphanage took them in. "Maybe we should head back." 

"No. It's too cold. Too dark. Besides, I can't see anything," Jacob said. He pulled Asa closer, trying his best to comfort him. Quietly, Asa started to sob. Jacob pulled Asa closer to him, to try warm him up and to comfort him. It was the little assurances he gave to his little brother that they would make it through the night. Jacob just knew someone was out looking for them.   
  


* * *

  
  
Hard to believe. She found herself lost. The fog made it impossible to see anything, or find anything for that matter. Like looking for a needle in the haystack. Xena pulled Argo to a stop. She now relied upon her senses to learn her location. The stillness of the night was too much for her. Too calm. It was starting to drive her nuts. 

"Well Argo, time to let you lead the way," Xena said. Argo trotted off in the cold air of the night.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Tell us a story," the small girl said. They children all sat around the fire. "We love to hear stories." 

"I'll bet," Gabrielle said. She sat down in the middle of the children. She collected her thoughts. It had been a while sense she told a story. Xena was right, if anyone can think quick, it would be her.   
  


* * *

  
  
_

> I tell the tale of a child, born long ago in a town not much unlike this one. The townspeople only cared about themselves. They did not help their neighbors. And their King, wasn't much better than the townspeople. His taxes . . . his laws . . . The people grew be bitter towards each other. 
> 
> On a cold winter's night, a young couple came into the village seeking shelter. They had no money. And the wife was expecting a child. The innkeeper turned them away at first. But then, he suddenly let them stay in the stables. 
> 
> He provided them with blankets . . .

_   
  


* * *

  
  
"Gabrielle?" Xena said. She shook her head. "Now I'm hearing voices." Argo snorted and came to grinding halt. 

"What is it?" Xena looked around, she couldn't see anything. She leaned in closer to her horse. "What did you hear girl?" 

Argo snorted again. Stomped her hooves on the ground. 

Xena got off Argo and listened to the sounds. She heard a small child. She kept moving until she kept getting closer and closer to the sound. 

"Who's there?" Jacob asked. He got up, searching for the sound he heard. 

"It's okay," Xena said. She approached the two boys. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Xena. I was out trying to find you two." Xena grabbed the blankets and wrapped Jacob and Asa in them. "You two are alright." 

"My brother is asleep," Jacob said. "I'm okay. Just cold. And hungry." 

"It's okay. I'll help you up on Argo then I'll hand you your brother. Here is some bread." She pulled apart some bread. 

Xena helped Jacob up. After making sure he was safe, she handed him his brother. 

"Don't worry about the horse. She won't let you fall off," Xena said.   
  


* * *

  
  
_

> The young couple knew the time was coming for their child to be born. They knew right away that this child was special. 
> 
> In a neighboring kingdom, just days earlier, the King told three wisemen to go to this town. He said to them, 'learn of the child that is to be born on Solstice Eve.' So they went. They knew not how to get there. 
> 
> They walked for days around the land, looking for this town. They felt drawn to this town. Not by their King, but by an even greater power. They were told by a prophet to look for a star in the Eastern sky.

_   
  


* * *

  
  
Xena again heard Gabrielle's voice. Xena looked to the Eastern sky and saw a star. The fog was dense, yet she could only see this star. Xena turned and headed in the direction of the star.   
  


* * *

  
  
_

> As the night wore on, the young woman started to give birth to a new life. 
> 
> All the animals in the stables, formed a circle around the young couple. The circle of the animals provided warmth to the young couple. The animals knew the goodness that was about to enter the world. They knew the goodness this child would bring. 
> 
> The three wisemen saw the star in the Eastern sky and began to follow it. They knew they would reach this child when the star would be dancing above. 
> 
> It was a most unusual star . . . The tail of the star was bigger than the star itself. It was larger than all the other stars the three wisemen had ever seen.

_   
  


* * *

  
  
Xena looked up to the sky again after hearing Gabrielle's voice. It was getting brighter. And it was unusual. 

She had never seen anything like in her years of travel. She trusted Gabrielle. If anyone knew she was in trouble, it was Gabrielle. The companion seemed to know these things. Xena looked up at the two small boys, they were fast asleep. At least it wasn't much further.   
  


* * *

  
  
Joxer kept tossing and turning. Trying to find that one spot that would be warm. He kept moving around the hay loft. Rolled left, then right. He rolled a left a few more times before he felt the hay no more. The horses neigh as he fell in between them. He got up and looked up at the hay left where he was. He dusted himself. He looked around for Xena and Gabrielle, as they were also planning sleeping in the stables that night, but he didn't see them. At first, wasn't going to go look for him. But it was Winter Solstice and families should be together on Solstice. He went in search of his friends.   
  


* * *

  
  
_

> The three wisemen arrived soon after the baby was born. They brought with them three gifts. They were gold, incense and myrrh. The three men presented the baby boy with these gifts.

_   
  


* * *

  
  
Joxer wondered about the town before coming into the stables where new life was born. People were bringing gifts to the babe. 

"Almost there," Xena said to herself. "Gabrielle, how do you do it." She could see lights from the town. She led Argo and her precious cargo back to Bethlehem.   
  


* * *

  
  
_

> A shepherd boy appeared before the great King of the land. He told the king that a child was born and that gifts must be brought to him. So the King told his people everywhere to bring gold and silver to the child. The King tells his people that the child will bring goodness and peace to the land. 
> 
> The young couple called their baby, Jesu. 
> 
> The End

_   
  


* * *

  
  
The children clapped as Gabrielle finished her story. The doors to the orphanage opened and the wayward children rushed in. 

Gabrielle got up and walked over to Xena. "Everything alright?" 

"It is now," Xena said. "I have get Argo put to bed." 

"You two are welcome to spend the night here. It will be a lot warmer in here, than in the stables," Mary offered. 

"We accept," Gabrielle said. "Don't be too long." 

"Hey Xena, you gotta come see this," Joxer said. 

"What?" She closed the gate on the stall. 

"Come on," Joxer said. He pulled Xena away. 

"Joxer . . ." 

"Look," Joxer said as he pointed to the stables. "All those people just to see that baby." 

"That's nice Joxer. Come on. The last thing we need, is for Gabrielle to send the town guards to search for us," Xena said. She pulled Joxer along. "You can say hello in the morning. Right now, I'm hungry, tired and cold. And if you know Gabrielle, it won't take much for her to tie me down to keep me one place and to pull your ears from your head for dragging me somewhere." She pulled Joxer by his ear. 

"That privilege is reserved for Gabrielle," Joxer yelped. He pulled Xena's hand away from his ear. "Hey where you two anyway?" 

"I was doing my job and Gabrielle was doing hers," Xena said. "Come one. We got ourselves a warm place to sleep tonight."   
  


* * *

  
  
"Tell us another story," one of the kids cried. "Please?" 

"Kids, I think Gabrielle is getting tired," Mary said. 

"No. It's alright. We'll wait for Xena to get back," Gabrielle said. <  
  


* * *

  
  
"Let me get something first," Joxer said. He scurried into the stable. 

Xena sighed. And waited for Joxer's return. 

"Got it," Joxer said. He threw his saddlebag over his shoulder. 

"Got what?" Xena tried to grab Joxer's saddlebag. 

"No peeking," Joxer said as he swatted her hand away. 

"Come on," Xena said.   
  


* * *

  
  
Joxer opened the door to the orphanage and let Xena pass through first. 

"You found Joxer?" Gabrielle asked. 

"Yeah. He was wondering looking," Xena said. She knew he was for both of them. But she wanted to embarrass Gabrielle. "He was looking for you." She glanced over at Joxer. 

Joxer blushed. 

"Your friend is welcome," Mary said. 

"Tell us a story now," one of the kids said. 

"My father used to tell me and my sister Lila this story when we were little," Gabrielle said. 

> The Night Before Winter Solstice 
> 
> 'Twas the Night Before Winter Solstice and all thru the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. 
> 
> All the stockings were hung by the fireplace with care. In hopes that Sinta Clees would soon be there. 
> 
> Then what to my wondering eyes should appear, A miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer. 
> 
> A little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be Sinta Clees. 
> 
> And more rapid than eagles his reindeer all came, As he shouted "On Dasher and each reindeer's name. 
> 
> And so up to the housetop the reindeer soon flew, with the sleigh full of toys and Sinta Clees too. 
> 
> Down the chimney he came with a leap and a bound. He was dressed all in fur and his belly was round. 
> 
> He spoke not a word but went straight to his work. And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk. 
> 
> And laying his finger aside of his nose, then giving a nod up the chimney he rose. 
> 
> But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight, "Happy Winter Solstice to all and to all a good night!"

  
  
The children's eyes were glued onto Gabrielle. Xena noticed not once did they ever take their eyes off of her. They clapped. The children seemed happy. They've probably don't get many storytellers in the orphanage. 

"Time for bed children," Mary said. "Come on." She ushered the children to their rooms. She turned to her guests. "I have some extra blankets. I'll bring them down after I get the children tucked away." 

"You are probably hungry," Gabrielle said. She looked over at Joxer. She walked into the kitchen are returned with two bowls. 

"Thank you," Xena said. 

Gabrielle sat down in the chair next to Xena. "What took you so long?" 

"Strangest thing," Xena said. She tried to figure out how to word it and make it believable. "I got lost." 

"You? Lost?" Gabrielle said in disbelief. "That's a first." 

Xena gave her a quick look. "I'm only human Gabrielle." 

Mary returned a few moments later with some extra blankets. "If don't need anything, I'll being turning now. We have a big day tomorrow." Mary went back upstairs. 

"Why what's tomorrow?" Joxer asked. 

"They have to move," Xena said. 

"On Solstice?" Joxer asked. 

"Yeah. They can't afford the taxes. So they are sending the children to another orphanage," Xena said. 

"Isn't there something we can do?" Joxer asked. 

"Yes. Yes there is," Xena said. "In the morning though."   
  


* * *

  
  
Xena awoke first. She laid there for a few moments before getting up. She about stopped in her tracks when she saw something she'd never thought she ever would. Gabrielle, asleep in Joxer's arms. Gabrielle was a sound sleeper. She thought about letting them sleep in. But if Gabrielle were to wake up first, it would be a serious threat to Joxer's well-being. It was Winter Solstice after all. Gabrielle would pound him into the floor if she knew where she slept. 

She tapped Joxer on the shoulder. "Joxer, wake up." 

"Huh?" 

Xena held him in place. "I got her, just get out from underneath." 

Joxer slid carefully out from under Gabrielle. "How did I?" He started to blush. "It's not what you think." 

Xena laid Gabrielle back down on the floor. "I wasn't thinking anything Joxer. Just for your sake, keep this between us," Xena joked. 

"Keep what between you two?" a groggy voice said. 

Xena thought quick, "your Solstice gift." Nice recovery, Xena thought. She doesn't suspect a thing. 

"Oh," Gabrielle said. "Is it early?" 

"Well, the sun isn't up yet," Joxer said. "Hey, it snowed last night." 

"Did you sleep good?" Xena asked Gabrielle. She tried to keep from laughing. But this would be one secret that Gabrielle wouldn't want to know. "I'm going to go pay a visit to the King." 

"The King? Why?" Gabrielle asked. She sat up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. "This early?" 

"I want to find out just how cold, heartless he really is," Xena said. 

"Basically you want to see if is evil, and if is, knock sense into him," Joxer said. 

Xena looked over at Joxer. "Let's hope it doesn't resort to violence. I just want to see if I can convince him to give a break to the orphanage." 

"Be careful Xena," Gabrielle said. 

"Hey, it's me." 

"That's what I'm afraid of," Gabrielle answered back. "Should I wait until you don't show up for lunch or should I just follow you?" 

"Haha. I'll mind my manners. Why don't the two of you make breakfast," Xena suggested. 

Gabrielle looked over at Joxer. Joxer shrugged. "It was her idea," Joxer said. Gabrielle sighed. 

Mary walked down the stairs. "Leaving so soon?" 

"I'm going to go pay your king a visit," Xena said. 

"He doesn't like visitors," Mary said. 

"Oh, I'm a quiet visitor," Xena said. She opened the door. 

The soldiers standing at the door knelt before her. 

"We've come to bring food," one of the soldiers said. 

Xena moved out of way. Mary stepped in. 

The soldier looked up at her and bowed his head. "I come to ask for your forgiveness." 

"You are forgiven," Mary said as she touched his shoulder. She then moved out of the way. 

The soldiers entered the orphanage carrying baskets of food. 

"The three fates must have visited him during the night," Gabrielle sneered. 

"I'm still going to see to the king," Xena whispered to Gabrielle. "I'll be back."   
  


* * *

  
  
"You must be the one they call the Warrior Princess," the King said. "I've been expecting you. The children you were looking for last eve, are they alright?" 

"Cold. Hungry. Other than that, they are okay," Xena answered. 

"That's good," the King said. "Please, sit." 

"I'll stand," Xena said. 

"You don't like me, do you?" 

"Why a King would order an orphanage closed on Solstice is something that bothers me," Xena answered. 

"Ah. My gesture was a bit unexpected? And you also weren't expecting to be expected either? There is a story to that. I was told, that the one that returned the missing children, would pay me a visit." 

"What made you get into the Solstice mood?" 

"I was told a story last eve. A child was born in my kingdom. This child is to bring goodness and peace to the land. I felt the error of my ways," the King said. 

"Children have that effect on people," Xena said. "Only through the eyes of child can adults learn of the pain and suffering that goes on this world." 

"Please. After the children are feed, bring them to my palace. They will stay while the orphanage is rebuilt," the King offered. 

Xena returned to the orphanage. "Nice to now you don't have the guards chasing you," Gabrielle smirked. 

"I need to talk to Mary, where is she?" Xena asked. 

"She's over there, talking to one of the soldiers and his wife. I think they are going to adopt Jacob and Asa," Gabrielle said.   
  


* * *

  
  
"I hear you found these two last night," the soldier said. I'm Aaron and this is my wife, Cecilia." 

"I'm not able to have to children. When were told the story of how these two were lost, we just had to meet them," Cecilia said. 

Xena smiled. "I've got more good news," she told Mary. 

"What's that?" Mary asked. 

"The King, has offered to house, clothe and feed the children while the orphanage is rebuilt," Xena said. 

"It is a miracle," Mary said. "How?" 

Xena shrugged. "He saw through the eyes of a child," Xena said. "If you'll excuse me."   
  


* * *

  
  
"What made the King change his mind?" Joxer asked. 

"I don't know," Gabrielle said. 

"I have something for you," Joxer said. "It's not much. I didn't know what to get you. And Xena, well, she wasn't much help . . ." 

"She usually never is when it comes to shopping. The Queen of Practical." 

"Here," Joxer said. He took out a necklace from his shirt pocket. He handed it to Gabrielle. 

"Joxer. It's beautiful! Thank you," Gabrielle said. She held the necklace up into the sunlight. The jewels reflected off onto her face. "I uh . . ." 

"Don't worry. Seeing you happy is a gift for me," Joxer said. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" Xena said. 

"No," Gabrielle said. 

"I didn't get anything for you Xena, but I got something for your baby. The shopkeeper says it's called a baseball cap," Joxer said. He opened up his saddle bag and pulled out the hat. "He says all the boys are wearing them." 

"See, even Joxer thinks it is going to be a boy," Xena said. "Thank you Joxer." 

"I still say it's a girl," Gabrielle said. "And you were the one who didn't even know you were pregnant." 

"Haha," Xena said. "I'm afraid Joxer that I . . ." 

"No. Seeing you two happy. And alive, makes me happy."   
  


* * *

  
  
The trio rode out of Bethlehem. They camped for the night in Northern Israel. 

"Xena. You never did tell me. How did you get back?" Gabrielle asked. 

"I heard your voice. You were telling a beautiful story about a baby being born," Xena said. "I've never heard that one before." 

"Of course not, I made it up as I went along," Gabrielle said. 

<  
**

THE END

**

BETA VERSION 2.0 — Second Revision

Story Disclaimer: No biblical stories were harmed during the writing of this story. 

HAPPY WINTER SOLSTICE!   
  


* * *

   [1]: Mailto:gabscroll@cs.com
   [2]: http://xenaweb.simplenet.com/gabscrolls/index.html



End file.
